Naruto Van Java
by Koyuki Uzumaki
Summary: -EDITED- Lakon: Pencuri Ayam. WARN: AU, OOC? Gaje, One-shot.


**WARN: AU, OOC, Gaje, One-shot.**

**.**

**Naruto Van Java**

**.**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Opera Van Java © Trans Corp.**

**.**

Tap tap tap

"Konbanwa, pembaca-san," sapa Kakashi—yang menjadi dalang—ngawur dengan riangnya di balik topengnya. "Kami—beberapa karakter—akan membawakan sebuah cerita yang berjudul... PENCURI AYAM!" serunya. "Tapi... Mari kita berkenalan dengan beberapa karakter yang bermain."

Plok plok plok

Setelah terdengar riuh tepuk tangan, beberapa karakter yang akan memainkan cerita pun keluar dari balik panggung. Setelah itu, mereka diperkenalkan satu-satu oleh dalang kita.

"Saya, Kakashi Hatake, yang menjadi dalang. Usulan oleh Baka-Otouto dari Author, yang juga Baka," Kakashi memperkenalkan dirinya terlebih dahulu.

"Karena judulnya 'Pencuri Ayam', pasti ada yang punya ayam 'kan? Oke, saya yang punya ayam. Namanya—"

"Baka-Teme-Pantat Ayam, bukan 'namanya', tapi 'namamu'," kata Kakashi meralat.

"Oh, gomenna!" Sasuke menundukkan badannya. "Haaa... Nama saya Sasuke Uchiha," sambungnya lagi, memperkenalkan diri.

"Saya Naruto Uzumaki, jadi anikinya Gaara disini," lanjut Naruto memperkenalkan diri, sambil memberi penekanan pada kata 'disini'.

"Saya Gaara, jadi otouto Naruto disini," Gaara memperkenalkan diri dan meniru Naruto memberi penekanan pada 'disini'. "Kami—katanya Dalang—jadi saksi."

"Saya Sakura Haruno, jadi kaa-sannya Sasuke, yang punya ayam," Sakura—akhirnya—memperkenalkan diri, terakhir.

"Oke, satu lagi!" seru Dalang Kakashi. "Kalo lucu, ketawa aja. Kalo nggak lucu—yang memang pada dasarnya, nggak usah ketawa, ya."

**.**

**.**

Jreng jreng jreng

Acara pun dimulai. Semua sudah bersiap pada posisi dan letak masing-masing. Yah... Nggak semua, sih. Yang pertama muncul itu 'kan, hanya Sasuke. Dalang pun hanya muncul kalo memperingatkan sama baca naskahnya aja.

Tampilan awal. Kita menuju latar—tempat dimana—rumah Sasuke. Di depan halaman rumahnya, terlihatlah seorang Sasuke yang sedang bercengkrama dengan ayam kesayangannya.

Sasuke sedang mengelus-ngelus ayamnya seraya berkata, "Heh, ayam! Gue nggak sia-sia beliin lu, pantat sama rambut kita kembaran." Sasuke berkata dengan makna yang nggak nyambung.

Tap tap tap

"Ahaha...!" Kakashi sang Dalang tertawa sambil memegang perutnya dan mengelap setitik air di matanya. "Punya rambut kaya' pantat ayam aja bangga lu!" Kakashi menjadi sweatdropped.

"Terserah gue, dong!" Sasuke ngotot nggak berguna.

"Hei, biar tahu aja, ya," Kakashi mendekat ke Sasuke. "Tuhan itu jahat sama lu. Lihat aja akibatnya," lanjutnya sambil menunjukkan Sasuke dengan gaya 'memamerkan'.

"Ah, penari penguin."

"Emo pantat ayam."

"Dalang jadi-jadian. Dalang apa itu, muka ditutup-tutup?"

"SASUKEEE! SINI SEBENTAAAR!" Tiba-tiba, Sakura berteriak dengan kerasnya sambil berjalan keluar dari dalam rumah.

"Permisi. Boleh agak pelan teriaknya?" kata Kakashi lembut, namun terbentuk urat di kepalanya.

"Dalang," balas Sakura tak kalah lembut. "Yang namanya teriak itu keras, bukan PELAAAN!"

"..." Kakashi kembali sweatdropped.

"Ada apa kaa-san manggil-manggil nggak jelas gitu?" tanya Sasuke. "Lagi enak sama ayam juga."

"Ambil kotak di atas lemari. Kenapa? Ketinggian, nak~" jelas Sakura.

"Oh, oke deh! Ayo kita ambil! Tapi, jangan lama-lama, ya. Ayam gue 'ntar hilang kaya' ayam Bapak sebelah," kata Sasuke lagi, dengan raut khawatir.

"Bapak sebelah mana?" tanya Dalang Kakashi, bingung.

"Ya, anda!" Sasuke menunjuk Kakashi.

"Eh?" Kakashi memiringkan kepalanya. "Nggak! Bukan saya!" elaknya.

"Ahaha... Nggak urus," Sasuke nggak peduli. "Udahlah, kaa-san. Ayo kita ambil kotaknya," ajaknya sambil measuk ke dalam rumah bersama Sakura.

**.**

**.**

Jreng jreng jreng

"Tak lama kemudian—setelah Sasuke masuk ke rumahnya, lewatlah Juragan Ayam kita," Kakashi bercerita, lalu, Kiba datang.

"Juragan Ayam?" tanya Kiba, sangat bingung.

"Jadi apa'an?" tanya Dalang balik.

"Gue ini 'Siluman Gua Tengkorak', tahu!" Kiba protes, lalu memperkenalkan dirinya yang sebenarnya.

"Oh, iya deh, bukan Juragan Ayam," Kakashi mengalah. "Tapi... Ngomong-ngomong, lu tahu, nggak, ceritanya?" tanya Kakashi penasaran.

"Tahu."

"Tahu 'kan? Jadi apa lu sekarang?"

"Siluman Anjing..." Kiba menjawab seenak jidatnya.

"Kiba no Baka! Lu itu yang nyuri ayamnya Sasuke!" Kakashi naik pitam. "Makanya, dengar orang makan nasi!"

"... Makan nasi?" Kiba akhirnya dapat giliran sweatdropped. "Narasi, Dalang!" koreksinya.

"... Nah, iya, itu!" Kakashi sadar. "Ya udah, tahu 'kan, ceritanya?" tanyanya lagi.

"Tahu. Nyuri ayam 'kan?"

"Ho-oh, udah, curi sana!" suruh Kakashi.

"Oke! Gue curi nih ayam, ah! Di rumah nanti 'kan, bisa digoreng, dimasak, dibakar, dipanggang, di... Entah diapakan lagilah!" Setelah berkata begitu, Kiba langsung ngacir pergi ke tempat persembunyiannya.

"Makasih, ya, nak!" Suara Sakura terdengar samar-samar dari dalam rumah.

"Oke, kaa-san!" jawab Sasuke yang sudah berada di depan pintu rumahnya.

"Saat Sasuke melihat keluar, dia akhirnya sadar bahwa ayam kesayangannya sudah tidak ada di tempat. Dia pun menanyakannya pada orang sekitar, sementara yang mencuri sudah pergi," Kakashi bernarasi kembali.

"He? Ayam gue mana?" tanya Sasuke, mencari ayamnya. "Perasaan tadi disini, deh. Dalang, lihat ayam gue tadi yang disini, nggak?" tanyanya lagi pada Kakashi.

"Loh?" Kakashi memiringkan kepalanya. "Yang saya lihat ini bukannya ayam, ya?"

"Gue mah, kembarannya," jawab Sasuke sekenanya, tak peduli. "Yang gue tanya ayam asli!" tegasnya.

"Mana gue tahu? Lu yang bikin tadi 'kan?" tambah Kakashi, makin nggak peduli.

"Waduh... Berarti gue harus minta bantuan sama Naruto dan Gaara, nih."

"Seperti katanya, dia pun pergi ke rumah kakak beradik—Naruto dan Gaara—untuk meminta bantuan, untuk mencari ayam kesayangannya itu," narasi Kakashi. "Ne, Kiba! Ceritanya, lu nggak tahu ayam itu punya siapa, oke?" ujar Kakashi pada Kiba yang sudah berada di belakang panggung.

"Sip!"

**.**

**.**

Jreng jreng jreng

"Sampailah Sasuke di rumah Naruto dan Gaara."

Terlihatlah sebuah rumah, tak lain dan tak bukan adalah rumah Naruto dan Gaara. Kebetulan sekali, kakak beradik itu sedang duduk dan mengobrol di teras rumah mereka.

"Konnichiwa," sapa Sasuke.

"Konnichiwa mo," balas Naruto.

"Kenapa kesini, Sas?" tanya Gaara, menanyakan maksud Sasuke datang ke rumah mereka.

"Oh, iya! Bisa bantuin gue, nggak?" Sasuke menanyakan maksudnya.

"Apa'an?" tanya Naruto singkat.

"Ayam gue hilang!" seru Sasuke.

"Hah! Ayam lu hilang!" Gaara kaget sejadi-jadinya. "Bukannya... Bukannya yang gue lihat ini ayam?" Gaara makin bingung.

"..." Sasuke sepertinya kena adegan sweatdropped. "Gue ini kembarannya, bos~ Lupa, ya?"

"Oh, iya, ya...!" Naruto dan Gaara menepuk jidatnya.

"Gimana? Mau bantu, nggak?" Sasuke mengalihkan perhatian.

"Dengan sangat berat hati, mau," Naruto bersedia.

"Gue juga," sambung Gaara.

"Oke, ke pasar!" ajak Sasuke.

"..." Gaara kedapatan sweatdropped. "Kok ke pasar?" tanyanya.

"Mana tahu penculiknya di pasar?"

"Iya, ya?" Gaara menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

Akhirnya, mereka pun pergi ke pasar terdekat—yang keadaannya seperti pasar biasanya, sesak, penuh dengan penjual dan pembeli yang saling tawar-menawar.

**.**

**.**

Jreng jreng jreng

Kakashi bernarasi lagi, "Setelah sampai di pasar, mereka pun segera mencari-cari orang yang mencuri ayam Sasuke tadi. Secara tidak sengaja, Tuhan mempertemukan mereka dengan Kiba."

"Kiba!" panggil Naruto.

"Apa'an?"

"Ada lihat ayam gue, nggak?" tanya Sasuke.

'Eh? Berarti... Ayam tadi... Ayam tadi punya si Pantat Ayam ini?' pikir Kiba dalam hati, sedikit gelisah.

"Ne..." Gaara menyadarkan Kiba dari lamunannya. "Lihat, nggak?"

"Nggak!" elak Kiba. "Gue nggak lihat! Lagian, disini juga ada ayam," tambahnya sambil memberikan pernyataan yang alasannya adalah jawaban yang sudah membosankan pembaca.

"Ya udahlah," pasrah Naruto.

"Permisi," pamit Kiba.

"Kiba pun langsung pulang ke rumahnya, dengan maksud menyembunyikan ayam yang ia curi tadi—yang ternyata ayam milik Sasike," kata Kakashi bernarasi.

**.**

**.**

Jreng jreng jreng

Terlihatlah sebuah rumah yang menjadi latar, yang terletak agak dekat dengan pasar sesak tadi. Sepertinya rumah Kiba, sepertinya...

"Karena mereka bertiga capek mencari ayam Sasuke yang hilang, alias tidak ketemu-ketemu, mereka pun—akhirnya—menyerah. Untuk melepas lelah, mereka pun beristirahat—berhenti mencari—tepat di depan rumah Kiba. Tiba-tiba, Kiba keluar dan mengeluarkan ayam milik Sasuke—yang ia curi tadi."

"Hoi...!" seru Sasuke. "Itu 'kan ayam gue...!" Dia menunjuk-nunjuk ayamnya, yang dikeluarkan oleh Kiba tadi.

"Eh?" Kiba bingung. "Iya? Bagus deh."

"Bagus gimana?" Sasuke protes. "Itu 'kan ayam gue, Kiba~!" tambahnya.

"I-iya deh..." Kiba akhirnya mengaku. "Gomenna! Gue mau tobat," katanya.

"Betul!" Naruto menyetujui. "Kembalilah ke jalan kebetulan!"

"Kebenaran," Kakashi membetulkan kalimat Naruto.

"Iya, itu maksudnya," jawab Naruto, malas.

"Istri lu 'ntar jadi mandul, nggak dikasih keturunan, deh," tambah Gaara.

"Iya, malah dikasih ketanjakan," sambung Naruto.

"Yes! That's right!" Gaara menjawab dengan bahasa luar negeri yang ribet itu.

"Eh?" Sasuke kaget. "Gaara udah pintar Bahasa Prancis, ya?"

"Prancis?" Naruto sweatdropped lagi. "Bahasa Sunda, bos!"

"Sunda?" Kiba ikutan protes. "Yang paling benar itu Bahasa Jerman!"

"Aduh... Pada geblek, ya?" Kakashi nimbrung. "Udah tahu Bahasa Jawa, pake' nanya lagi!"

"Hoi! Itu 'kan Bahasa Batak," Gaara yang mengucapkan kalimat tadi langsung mengucapkan yang sebenarnya.

Tiba-tiba, Author nimbrung sembarangan, mendengar perkataan Gaara, "Ne, itu bahasa daerah saya, loh!"

"Ih..." Semua nggak peduli. "Siapa juga yang nanya?"

Kalimat tadi sukses membuat Author pundung dan kembali lagi pulang ke rumahnya, entah apa yang dilakukannya di rumah, hanya Tuhan yang tahu.

"Bahasa Inggris, tuan-tuan~" kata Sakura yang keluar dari rumah.

"Iya," sadar Naruto. "Kaa-sanmu pintar juga, ya, Sas!" puji Naruto.

"Iya, dong," balas Sasuke narsis. "Kaa-san gue memang paling pintar seee..." Sasuke merentangkan tangannya. "Rumah!"

"..." Siapa yang sweatdropped, nih?

"Yeah! Demikianlah cerita yang kami bawakan, yaitu 'Pencuri Ayam'. Lucu nggak lucu, tergantung kalian. Wong, kalian yang baca. Dan... Akhirnya, Kiba yang mencuri ayam pun bertobat," Kakashi mengakhiri narasinya.

"Gue yang tutuuup...!" mohon Sasuke pada Dalang.

"Oke, silahkan!"

"Disana gunung, disini gunung. Ditengah-tenganya bola basket," kata Sasuke, ngawur.

'Maksudnya?' pikir Sakura dalam hati, ikut sweatdropped di bagian akhir.

"Anda bingung, saya pun bingung, sampai jumpaaa!" sambung Sasuke, makin ngawur.

'Aneh penutupnya, nih,' Naruto ikut sweatdropped kesekian kalinya.

**.**

**.**

**-OWARI-**

**.**

**.**

**Saya tidak bermaksud bash-chara, dan gomenasai kalau ada fict yang mirip ini...**

**Selamat me-review! (kalau mau)**


End file.
